Getting stronger day by day
by MrsMellark4
Summary: This is what I basically wanted Katniss' and Peeta's relationship to become. This is also what I thought their proposal would be like, with no cameras, or audience to dictate their future. One-shot.


**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the thing mentioned in this story, apart from the story line. All characters, places and characteristics belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**The different POVs will be from after the characters interact.**

* * *

><p>Getting Stronger.<p>

**_This takes place 2 years after the rebellion._**

**Katniss POV.**

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I am eighteen years old. I survived the Hunger Games twice. We won the rebellion. I live in District 12. I am safe. My sister, Prim, died. It was Gale. Peeta is getting stronger, day by day.__We are not winners, we are survivors. He has saved me. I have saved him. We have saved each other. That's just what we do. _

I repeat this in my head, over and over, to remind myself that there is nothing that can possibly hurt me. I haven't spoken to Gale since the rebellion. He's moved to district 4, as well as my mum. I am left alone in Victors Village with the only people who understand me and my actions. Haymitch and Peeta. At night when I thrash and scream after a nightmare, Peeta is always there for me, ready to embrace me. At this time he knows not to talk to me, apart from giving comforting words. That's all I ever really want from him. For him to be there when we need each other. Because that's what we do. Protect each other.

I say this as I watch Peeta bake, to remind me of all the things I have. To remind me that I am lucky to have them with me. He's making my favourite, cheese buns. The smell dances around my nose, wanting to be noticed. I breathe in deeply, taking in every last waft of the smell. I smile at the delicious scent. Peeta obviously notices and smiles back at me. We stare at each other for a moment, smiling, just enjoying the moment. This is why I'm grateful for Peeta's patience with me, no matter what I throw at him. This is one of the many reasons I love him. After a while he comes over and kisses my forehead delicately. I fling my arms around Peeta, showing my appreciation for the small gift, a kiss. We stand there, embracing each other tightly, and treasuring this moment we have together, before I leave hunting.

As I leave the house Peeta says softly "I love you." "I love you too." I blurt back. I open the door, and step out the door of the third house in Victors Village. I don't have to walk very far until I'm near the fence. As a routine check, I listen for a faint buzzing which would have been the electric fence being on. However, I know that this fence will never be turned on again. It's just my natural instinct. I go through the small hole in the fence and into the autumn forest. As I take every step, I hear the leaves crunching beneath me, which will make it harder for me to hunt. I know this is way to much noise for me to be able to hunt anything different from the usual. Small birds and squirrels.

**Peeta POV**

As Katniss leaves to go hunting, I say "I love you." And she replys with "I love you too." I always worry about her when she leaves to go hunting. I know she'll be fine, but my fear always takes over from what might actually happen. I've now stopped telling her to be careful before she goes hunting, because I know she gets sick and tired of it. After she has left, I continue to tend to my cheese buns and finish them off. I then put them on a plate and place them in the middle of the table am left with an hour until Katniss comes back.

During that hour I decide that its a good time to clear the house and tidy it a bit before she gets back. With us two living in the same house, it can get quite cluttered, especially with us doing different things. I start with the living room, putting the books back on the bookshelf, the cushions back on the sofa in the right place, and then the vase of flowers back onto the table.

I move onto the kitchen, clearing everything back where they belong. It is never that messy because I'm usually the one in here. I wash and dry all the cutlery, plates and utensils I used whilst baking. I pull the cake I made specially out of the fridge from behind the other cakes I make for customers. I carry it to the living room and place it next to the flowers.

Lastly I clean the bedroom, seeing as the rest of the house is used for when guests are over, and dusted once a month. In the bedroom, I make the bed and place one of my shirts on the bed that Katniss wears. I put her clothes back in the wardrobe, as well as my own. I fold the blanket up and put it on the end of the bed.

Once I have finished cleaning up, I start making dinner. I chop vegetables and chuck them in a pot for cooking. Then I cut up some squirrel to add to the broth. I let the mixture cook for a while, so that when Katniss arrives home, it will be ready.

Katniss walks through the door with her game bag.

**Katniss POV**

I walk into our house in Victors Village and prop my game back up against the peg. I walk through our long and abandoned hallway, and see Peeta placing two bowls of deliciously smelling broth onto our table. As I see him doing this, I see a beautiful cake with is neatly written writing that reads "Will you marry me?" I freeze and see that Peeta has knelt on one knee, and has a ring, boxed in his hand. Tears that were on the brink of escaping my eyes, fall. I know Peeta knew I was happy as I nodded my head forcefully. I didn't say anything. This was the sweetest thing by far that Peeta could have ever done for me. As I cry, that awful choking sound escapes me. He stands and wipes the tears away and embraces me. I willingly stick my hand out for him to put the ring on. As he does, we catch each other's eyes and smile widely. After this I stupidly mumble the word "Yes." He moves towards me and kisses me passionately, like when were on the beach in the second arena. I felt the sparks flow around my body, and that's when I knew that Peeta was and always will be the one for me, and who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed!<em>**


End file.
